Meu Guarda Costas
by Dinda Neko
Summary: Tudo que Sakura queria era a atenção do seu amado pai. Ser vice-presidente não poderia ser mais importante que participar de sua vida. Tentando chamar atenção dele, a jovem acaba se metendo em várias encrencas é quando seu pai lhe contrata um guarda costas que vai mudar seu mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Sakura Card Captor não pertencem a mim e sim ao CLAMP, e outros personagens como Michi, Anabelle e Misaki são totalmente fictícios e de minha criação. Enredo original.

"_Tudo que Sakura queria era a atenção do seu amado pai, ser vice-presidente não poderia ser mais importante que participar de sua vida. Tentando chamar atenção dele, a jovem acaba se metendo em várias encrencas é quando seu pai lhe contrata um guarda costas que vai mudar seu mundo."_

_**Capítulo I **_

'_Eu, Sakura'_

Havia um som distante em algum lugar do quarto, um som insistente e irritante. Ainda dormindo tateei pela cama a procura do aparelho, minha visão estava turva e o estômago dando voltas. "Tomy" exibia o celular na tela, a única pessoa no mundo que ainda parecia se importar com a minha existência. Suspirando fundo pus o aparelho no silencioso e voltei a dormir, dormir durante horas, não sei ao certo quantas, me lembro de que cheguei em casa com o dia raiando e quando a governanta veio me acordar o relógio da parede do meu quarto marcava sete e quinze da noite. Minha ressaca veio a tona.

- Jovem Sakura. – sussurrou a senhora Misaki - A senhorita está bem?

Abri um olho preguiçosamente, se havia outra pessoa que se importava comigo era a senhora Misaki, eu até tinha medo de magoá-la por isso escolhia com cuidado as palavras para falar com ela. Não tive mãe presente, ela morreu quando eu tinha dois anos, mas tive várias babás e nenhuma delas me amou como a senhora Misaki, ela chegou lá em casa muito nova e agora é uma bela senhora com seus 44 anos, eu acho.

- Estou, eu acho. – disse tentando sentar-me, mas fui impedida pela tontura – Pode me trazer algo pra enjoo?

A senhora Misaki me olhou de uma forma carinhosa e preocupada, mas tenho certeza que me repreenderia se soubesse das minhas últimas aventuras noturnas. Acho que ela deve suspeitar, é só observar as horas que passo dormindo e o meu estado e cheiro quando chego em casa.

- Sim querida. – disse suavemente – Quer algo para comer também?

- Oh não. – só de pensar em comida me dava vontade de vomitar.

- Sakura... – disse ela meio sem jeito – Eu não quero cobrar nada de você, nem tenho esse direito e não me leve a mal, mas, você está tão estranha ultimamente. Está precisando de ajuda com algo? – perguntou a senhora devagar.

"_- Estou"_ respondi mentalmente, _"Preciso que papai venha aqui e me faça essa pergunta"._

- Não. – eu respondi – Só algo pra enjoo mesmo. – tentei sorri mas o quarto rodou.

- Certo. – disse ela sem acreditar – Estarei aqui se precisar.

Afundei na cama outra vez enquanto ela saia e achei o celular, havia várias mensagens de Tomoyo: "Onde você está?", "Você está bem?", "Me responde" e coisas do tipo, a última dizia: "Estou Chegando ai". Olhei o quarto ao redor, tudo estava escuro e minhas roupas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão e fiz um esforço enorme pra me por de pé e chegar ao banheiro, minha cabeça estourava, pulsava, a dor estava me torturando. Pus a banheira pra encher e afundei nela até cobrir os cabelos, me perguntei se eu devia chorar como fazia todos os dias e fui perdendo o fôlego até uma mão puxar meus cabelos pra fora d'água.

- Hello, está tentando uma nova forma de se matar? – perguntou Tomoyo – Todas as outras não são suficientes?

Eu quis gritar com ela por ter aumentado a dor de cabeça que eu estava sentindo, mas eu me controlei.

- Nunca tentei me matar Tomoyo. – disse massageando a cabeça – Tem um remédio pra dor de cabeça?

- Não, mas com certeza na sua mesinha de cabeceira tem. – disse ela saindo do banheiro e voltando com um comprimido e um copo com água.

- Então, onde foi a farra ontem a noite? – perguntou em tom irônico.

- Eu sei que você não quer saber de verdade. – disse eu engolindo o comprimido – Então não se dê o trabalho de me perguntar e me ver explicar.

- Não sei porque você anda fazendo essas coisas. – ela pôs a mão na cabeça – Não parece a Sakura que eu conheci anos atrás, bebe, briga, dá vexame, está fumando também? Seu pai deve estar com desapontado com tudo isso que você anda fazendo...

- Não fala nele. – eu gritei interrompendo Tomoyo – Ele não tem direito a me julgar, ele não tem direito a mim em nada. A muito tempo ele não sabe nem quem eu sou, o que eu sinto, como estou. – continuei gritando.

- Você tem que entender a responsabilidade que ele carrega. – me disse Tomoyo.

- Eu fui responsabilidade dele até minha maioridade e ainda sou responsabilidade dele, mas recebo mais cuidados de você e sua família e da senhora Misaki que dele. Não me lembro há quantos dias não nos vemos. – respondi eu, a ira dando lugar a tristeza a voz ficando trêmula – Não sei quando fizemos um refeição juntos, uma conversa de mais que 10 minutos e que não seja cobrança. – comecei a chorar.

Tomoyo se comoveu, suspirou, pegou um roupão pendurado na parede.

- Vem, vem cá. – disse abrindo o roupão para mim.

Eu me levantei e entrei no roupão macio, Tomoyo me abraçou.

- Pronto. Só acho que esse não é o jeito certo de chamar a atenção dele.

- Sei me virar sozinha, ta certo? – disse abraçando ela de volta – Já tivemos essa conversa algumas vezes não é, só estou tentando me divertir. Vou ficar bem. Me ajuda a chegar na cama? Então como vai você e o Eriol? Desenrolou? – disse perguntei pra mudar o rumo da conversa.

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam.

- Tivemos algum progresso. – ela riu pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Fomos ao cinema essa semana e ele me perguntou se poderíamos sair outras vezes. – Tomoyo corou – Eu respondi que sim.

- Claaaaro. – respondi deitando de novo – Quem não quer um namorado? O Eriol é um fofo! Combina com você.

- Você, você não me parece querer um namorado. – respondeu Tomoyo.

Eu ia responder mas ouvimos uma batida na porta e a senhora Misaki entrou trazendo uma bandeja.

- Chá para enjoo saindo. – anunciou ela – Seu pai está na Televisão, estão transmitindo uma entrevista em rede nacional.

Franzi a testa, eu não o via em casa, mas podia vê-lo pela TV.

- Então vamos vê-lo! – exclamou Tomoyo - Liga a Televisão Sakura.

Ela decidiu por mim.

"_Estamos transmitindo ao vivo o pronunciamento do vice- presidente Fukitaka Kinomoto sobre a inauguração de universidades federais em todo país. Enquanto o presidente viaja a negócios, o vice-presidente Kinomoto tem governado com sabedoria e fontes ligadas ao governo começam a cogitar seu nome para candidatura a presidência na próxima eleição..."_

- É aquele ditado: sempre pode piorar. – disse eu suspirando – Presidente hein! Uau! – com toda a ironia que consegui dizer.

- Sakura! – me repreendeu Tomoyo – Você devia estar feliz!

- Feliz em quase nunca ver meu pai? – perguntei a Tomoyo – Eu seria feliz se o tivesse ao meu lado.

A senhora Misaki acariciou meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem querida. Seu pai é um bom homem, ela te ama. Ele só demonstra da maneira errada. – disse ela.

- Eu quero dormir, podem me deixar sozinha? – disse eu com um sorriso falso – Vou ficar bem.

Elas se foram dizendo que me amavam e eu tinha certeza que era verdade. Eu me deitei na cama e chorei até dormir.

_Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo alguma coisa que nem sei por onde começar. Esse enredo é original, um dos três projetos que tenho e quero escrever, mas um de cada vez. É uma história talvez clichê mas eu acredito que depende da forma que ela é contada. Por isso peço um voto de confiança a vocês. _

_Eu estou muito empolgada! Escrevi capítulos com uma rapidez tremenda. Sei que as coisas aqui em CCS estão meio paradas, mas como é de costume eu postarei aos sábado, como fiz nas minhas outras fics. Imploro por reviews para que eu saiba que a fic está sendo lida e porque isso motiva (e muito, muito mesmo) o autor. Eu fico radiante toda vez que recebo um e-mail dizendo que tenho um review, seguida, ou sinal de favorita nova. É bom saber que estamos agradando, ou não. _

_A fic não se passa em nenhum país ou lugar específico. Alguns capítulos serão contados pela Sakura e outros por um narrador, isso é proposital._

_Bom é isso! Eu dependo de vocês! Se receber algumas reviews amanhã eu posto o capitulo 2 pra vocês. hihihihihihihiiiiii Senão até semana que vem... _

_Obrigado! Obrigado também a minha beta que está fazendo um esforço enorme pra me acompanhar. _

_Dinda_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II **_

'_Festa e Farras'_

- Sim, sim. Eu vou, Michi. – disse eu abrindo as portas do closet e puxando um vestido dourado de dentro – Já estou me arrumando para sair. – disse jogando o vestido na cama e tirando um preto dessa vez e um verde também e jogando todos na cama. – Em trinta minutos estou ai, tchau, beijo.

Peguei o celular e publiquei no grupo da festa que estava indo numa rede social:

"Sakura se apresentando!" As curtidas foram instantâneas e eu ri, liguei o som bem alto e comecei a curti as vibrações pra ir esquentando enquanto me arrumava, nem percebi quando a senhora Misaki entrou no quarto.

- Ei. – ela gritou atraindo minha atenção, corri pro som e abaixei o volume – Vim ver se precisava de algo.

- Não. Obrigada, eu estou de saída.

- Uma hora dessas? Minha flor são quase meia noite. – disse a senhora Misaki em tom preocupado.

- Isso mesmo e a senhora devia estar na cama mocinha. – eu respondi brincando com ela – Vou e volto com o motorista está bem? Me libera agora?

- Liberar não libero não, mas o que posso fazer? – ela deu de ombros.

- Vou ficar bem tá? – sorri pra ela.

- E essa bagunça vai sobrar pra mim de novo não é? – ela riu olhando o quarto em redor as roupas espalhadas por todo lugar do quarto, não só as que eu tirei do closet mas outras que havia comprado e as que havia separado para doar, junto com um monte de outras coisas como sapatos, bolsas e chapéus.

- Não a senhora vai pra cama. – disse eu arrastado-a até a porta – Isso fica pra amanhã, ou pra quando der pra arrumar.

- Se cuida ta? – me disse ela na porta, havia um tom de preocupação na sua voz.

- Sim senhora minha general. – brinquei prestando continência – Estou atrasada, beijo. – e voltei rapidamente pra dentro do quarto.

Levei mais tempo que pretendia pra me arrumar e corri para garagem, o motorista já me esperava no carro de sempre, o mais simples possível. O carro que transportava papai não estava na garagem confirmando minhas suspeitas que ele não estava em casa. Também não fazia muita diferença pra mim. Acabei chegando na casa de Michi mais de uma da manhã.

- Você chegou na melhor hora. – disse Michi me passando um coquetel – Meu primo Asaki acabou de chegar e quer conhecer uma menina interessante.

- Você sabe que eu não quero conhecer ninguém. – disse virando o coquetel de uma só vez – Só quero dançar, onde está Anabelle?

- Lá fora na piscina. Tem certeza que não quer conhecer o Asaki? Ele acabou de chegar do Canadá. – insistiu Michi.

- Não, não obrigado. – disse apanhando uma bebida com um garçom que passava – Vamos curtir! – gritei.

A casa de Michi era grande e seus pais estavam viajando, quando ela me convidou pra festa eu imaginei que eles iram colocar ela de castigo pro resto da vida, mas ela não estava se importando.

"_- Não é todo dia que faço vinte anos. – me respondeu ela na época – Quero minha festa do meu jeito! – se defendeu._

_Então viva a festa! – respondi a ela."_

Havia muita gente dentro da casa, jovens de todos os estilos de classe alta, eu não me importava com eles. Sempre procurava as mesmas pessoas para conversar e curtir, Michi havia contratado muitos garçons bem vestidos e garçonetes graciosas, tudo pra agradar os convidados, um DJ mantinha a pista que havia sido montada no gramado cheia de jovens balançando o corpo, era lá que eu queria estar.

Quando passei pela porta que dava pra parte de fora Anabelle, uma ruiva linda, veio correndo me encontrar e me arrastou pra pista. Perdi a conta de quantos coquetéis tomamos enquanto dançávamos, outras pessoas se juntaram a nós e aos poucos fui ficando enjoada e disse a Anabelle queria iria sentar um pouco, ela veio junto comigo.

- Quero horas são? - perguntei a Anabelle quando nos sentamos numa das mesas espalhadas pelo jardim.

- Quase cinco. – respondeu ela olhando no celular – O primo da Michi é até bonito, mas é tão chato. – ela riu – Gostei mais de um amigo que veio com ele.

- Não gostei de nenhum dos dois. – respondi eu.

- Você nunca se interessa por ninguém. – ela retrucou, eu dei de ombros.

- Ah não, pro meu azar lá vem eles. Atraia a atenção dos dois, vou sair de cena. – disse eu me levantando, mas antes que pudesse passar o primo de Michi segurou meu braço.

- Você é a Sakura não é? A Michi me falou muito de você, prazer, sou o Asaki. – disse ele estendendo a mão.

- Todo seu. – respondi rindo e apertando a mão dele também, ele me puxou pra um abraço. Tudo bem, eu havia bebido bastante, mas ele tinha ido ainda mais além, estava com um cheiro de álcool insuportável. – Eu estava indo ao banheiro.

- Agora? – disse ele – Vamos nos conhecer melhor, que você acha? – disse ele se aproximando.

Olhei para o lado e Anabelle estava no papo empolgado com o outro rapaz, ouvimos uma gritaria vinda da pista de dança, era minha saída.

- O que está acontecendo? – tentei passar por Asaki, mas ele me segurou novamente.

- Opa, opa, calma docinho. – deixa isso pra lá e se concentra em mim.

Fumaça. Havia alguma coisa errada. Ouvimos sirenes se aproximando.

- Me solta, sua prima está precisando de ajuda, tem alguma coisa errada. – disse eu empurrando Asaki. – Vem Anabelle.

- Você é muito esquentadinha. – disse Asaki me empurrando de volta, eu que já estava tonta esbarrei numa mesa e caí por cima dela.

- Você ficou louco cara? – gritou Anabelle me ajudando a levantar.

Alguns jovens passaram por nós correndo, a fumaça estava aumentando, homens do corpo de bombeiros e da policia entraram na casa.

- Droga! – exclamou Asaki – Vamos embora. – disse ao outro rapaz.

Os dois saíram correndo também, deixando-nos para trás.

- Você está bem? – me perguntou Anabelle.

- Sim. – respondi segurando o braço direito que estava doendo bastante – Chame um taxi e me ligue quando ele chegar. Vou tentar achar Michi.

Anabelle confirmou com a cabeça e correu para fora. Alguns policiais interrogavam alguns jovens, os bombeiros estavam na pista de dança apagando o que parecia ser o inicio de um incêndio, eu ainda procurava por Michi.

- A senhorita está bem? – era um policial que se aproximou de mim.

- Sim. – eu respondi olhando em redor – Estou procurando uma amiga.

- Mas seu braço me parece estar machucado. – ele respondeu apontando pro meu braço que ainda doía bastante, estava começando a inchar no cotovelo e pulso – O que aconteceu com a senhorita?

- Eu esbarrei numa mesa lá no fundo e cai. – respondi pra ele.

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Estou falando sério. – respondi.

- Você conhece os donos da casa? – perguntou ele.

- É exatamente o que estou procurando. – de repente algo me incomodou – Como vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntei.

- Os vizinhos ligaram reclamando do barulho. – ele me respondeu – Dez minutos depois ligaram informando do fogo.

Finalmente Michi apareceu acompanhada de outro policial. Ela chegou mais perto e me abraçou. "Ajude-me" sussurrou Michi para mim, "Não sei o que fazer" sussurrei de volta. Sabíamos que estávamos encrencadas.

- Esta é a dona da casa delegado Alencar. – disse o policial que acompanhava Michi.

- A senhora mora aqui sozinha? – perguntou o delegado a Michi.

- Não, os meus pais estão viajando. É minha festa de vinte anos. – respondeu ela.

- O som que vinha da sua festa senhorita... – ele parou.

- Scott, Michi Scott. – suspirou Michi – Eu peço desculpas senhor delegado não vou mais causar problemas, afinal - Michi olhou em redor – a festa já acabou mesmo.

Meu celular tocou, era Anabelle.

- Certo. – respondi a ela quando me disse que o taxi havia chegado – Estou saindo. O que? Imprensa? Oh não! Certo. – olhei de volta pra Michi e depois para o delegado – Já posso ir? Disseram que a imprensa está lá fora e meu braço está doendo muito também.

- Nós vamos acompanha-la até um hospital próximo senhorita. – respondeu o delegado – Afinal você é está machucada.

- Oh não! – eu neguei rapidamente – Minha amiga está me esperando com um táxi. Vou ficar bem.

- Preciso anotar seu nome e telefone de contato. Caso algum vizinho registre alguma ocorrência, você será chamada como testemunha junto com outros jovens. – respondeu o delegado.

- Hum, preciso mesmo? – respondi com medo – Há tantos outros jovens aqui.

- Está com medo de alguma coisa? Quantos anos a senhorita têm? – me perguntou o delegado.

- Vinte e três. – respondi – Só estou com pressa mesmo, meu braço está doendo muito.

- Certo. – respondeu o delegado – Nome e número depressa então.

- Sakura. – respondi somente e disse o número do meu celular.

-Vamos sair então. Boa sorte com seus pais senhorita Scott, lembre-se que poderá ser chamada na delegacia, creio que Bryan anotou seu número. – o outro policial confirmou com a cabeça.

Eu abracei Michi de novo.

- Me liga. – sussurrei – Seu primo me deve um soco.

Quando chegamos ao lado de fora havia dois carros de emissoras diferentes na porta de Michi, eu me perguntei como eles haviam conseguido entrar em um condomínio fechado mas me preocupei em me esconder das câmeras o que foi inútil, eu era uma das últimas pessoas a sair, os repórteres vieram atrás de mim e eu corri em direção ao táxi em que Anabelle acenava e consegui entrar apesar de ter sido filmada e fotografada no caminho. Eu estava perdida. Anabelle me deixou no hospital e eu liguei pra senhora Misaki que foi me encontrar desesperada.

- Calma, eu estou bem. Foi só uma torção. – disse eu quando saí do consultório e a senhora Misaki levantou da cadeira preocupada. – O médico já deu um jeitinho. – ela mostrou o braço engessado.

- Seu pai já ligou algumas vezes preocupado. – disse a senhora Misaki enquanto saiamos do hospital.

- Meu pai? – perguntei confusa – Como ele soube?

- Eu contei a ele quando você me ligou, eu ainda não sabia direito do que se tratava. – disse ela abrindo a porta do carro pra mim – Achei que ele devia saber. Mas o que aconteceu com seu braço?

- Eu caí por cima de uma mesa na confusão. – respondi, a confusão entre mim e o Asaki – O médico disse que vou ficar com o gesso por 15 dias, mas não foi nada grave.

Quando chegamos em casa as emissoras já anunciavam o ocorrido como algo importantíssimo:

"_Incêndio atinge gramado de mansão em condomínio fechado durante festa de aniversário. Vizinhos ligaram pra policia pra reclamar do barulho até as cinco da manhã, e logo depois ligaram pros bombeiros ao perceberem fumaça vindo da casa onde a festa acontecia. Havia muitos jovens presentes durante a festa que também foi marcada por brigas e discursões, cinco garotos foram levados ao hospital com escoriações depois de uma briga. A filha do vice-presidente Fujitaka Kinomoto também estava presente e parece ter saído machucada, nossas câmeras registraram o momento que Sakura Kinomoto sai da casa acompanhada pela polícia, segurando o braço que parecia estar machucado."_

Eu fiquei da porta assistindo meu próprio filme passar na televisão que papai observava na sala e sabia que não vinha algo bom dele.

- Então... – disse ele virando lentamente ao perceber minha presença – Nem sei o que dizer castigos já não são suficientes pra sua loucura. Uma internação quem sabe, num hospital psiquiátrico faça você lembrar quem você era, uma adolescente meiga e delicada se tornou uma jovem rebelde e problemática. Porque você deve estar louca de sair por ai assim, toda vez que eu recebo noticias suas são vexames que você deu por ai.

- E toda vez que você aparece é pra reclamar comigo! – disse eu – Eu não sou problemática.

- Não me questione, não me interrompa. Eu tenho um país pra ajudar governar. – respondeu ele ríspido.

- E uma filha pra cuidar. Ou você não se lembra? Não, você nunca se lembra de mim, eu preferia quando você era um simples professor, tínhamos mais tempos pra estar juntos. – disse eu – Você pode fazer o que quiser, mandar me trancar, internar, seja lá o for. Mas eu sempre estarei por perto pra te lembrar que você é meu pai! Meu pai! E vai ter que exercer esse posto senhor vice presidente.

Eu corri escadas acima sem dar chance de meu pai dizer mais nada, ele também não veio atrás de mim. Eu passei o resto do dia ouvindo músicas e vendo fotos que lembravam minha infância feliz, eu desejava que ela voltasse mais que tudo.

* * *

_Bom, eu decidi postar o capitulo 2 como tinha dito que faria, mesmo sem receber reviews. Confesso que fiquei triste e até pensei em tirar do ar, mas é assim mesmo, vou tentar um pouquinho mais. Porque se ninguém comenta parece que ninguém gostou. Eu penso assim, isso me deixa mais triste._

_No próximo capitulo temos a chegada do Shaoran a história. Até sábado que vem.  
_

_Pri, obrigado por mais uma vez me acompanhar em um projeto! Acho que somos só nós duas, rsrsrsrs. Super beijo._

_Dinda_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III **_

'_Sombra'_

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido na casa de Michi, Sakura não tinha saído desde então, não queria que o pai pensasse que era uma afronta. Sakura tinha pensado em dedicar esse tempo a sair com Tomoyo mas ela estava na faculdade e só conseguiram se ver na noite anterior.

Vendo Tomoyo na faculdade Sakura se lembrava dos sonhos que havia construído pra si mesma, formar-se e constituir uma boa família, mas agora esses sonhos pareciam mais distantes. Ela fazia de tudo para contrariar o pai, por isso havia largado a faculdade, não trabalhava, havia abandonado o ballet, e as aulas de tecido acrobático, mesmo que tudo isso tenha lhe custado muito. Cortou o cabelo, adquiriu um jeito mais despojado, esqueceu a timidez, passou a sair a noite, a beber, a chegar em casa tarde, a sumir de vez em quando mas nada parecia atingir o pai, a única coisa que ele pensava era no país. Era pura verdade quando ela dizia que preferia quando ele era um simples professor de história durante a sua infância, Sakura não se importava com o dinheiro que vinha do pai, doava boa parte do que ganhava sem que ele soubesse e por mais que as pessoas pensassem que ia aos eventos beneficentes por causa dele, ela ia porque gostava.

- Acorda. – disse Fukitaka entrando no quarto da filha – Sakura acorda. – ele mexeu no cobertor incomodando a jovem.

- O que? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou a jovem entreabrindo os olhos – Eu não fiz nada de errado, nem saí esses dias.

- Eu sei. – disse ele andando pelo quarto – Mas é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui, pensei bastante sobre suas saídas e também no que já haviam me aconselhado algumas pessoas e pensando na sua segurança tomei uma decisão.

Sakura sentou-se na cama e ouvia atentamente, só queria que ele soubesse que sua presença a fascinava. Ela não podia negar que o pai era um homem extraordinário que subiu na vida pelo próprio esforço e com certeza seria a primeira a comprar a autobiografia que ele estava escrevendo.

- Foi por isso. – continuou Fujitaka – Que eu contratei o Shaoran, pode entrar rapaz.

Um rapaz bem vestido num termo escuro entrou no quarto de Sakura, era o homem mais atraente que Sakura já havia visto.

- Senhorita. – saudou o jovem a Sakura.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas fechou sem falar nada.

- Pai! – exclamou a jovem puxando as cobertas – Você não tinha outra forma de nos apresentar que não fosse invadindo meu quarto a essa hora da manhã?

- Esse é o seu problema, não ter ocupação. São oito horas Sakura. – respondeu Fujitaka a jovem – O senhor Li vai ser seu guarda costas, acompanhante pessoal ou do que você quiser chamar, até mesmo melhor amigo. Ele vai ter acompanhar pra onde você for e fazer com que você fique longe de problemas ou faça besteiras.

- O que? – gritou Sakura, ela queria levantar mas lembrou-se de que estava de camisola – Eu não preciso de uma babá.

- Quem se comporta como uma criança precisa de uma babá como uma criança precisa. – respondeu Fujitaka – Eu já havia imaginado sua reação por isso Shaoran já está ciente que você poderia se recusar a aceita-lo também.

Shaoran apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas ele decidiu ficar, portanto trate de aceitá-lo. Vou ter um dia cheio hoje, bom dia pra vocês. – disse ele se retirando.

Sakura ficou estática por alguns segundos tentando digerir a informação. Shaoran a observava sem nada dizer.

- Pode... Pode me dar licença, por favor? – desengasgou ela – Eu preciso me arrumar.

Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

- Estarei por perto. – disse a Sakura antes de sair.

Sakura gritou quando ele saiu do quarto, pensou em quebrar algumas coisas pra aliviar a raiva mas pensou na senhora Misaki e desistiu, continuou a gritar.

- Você não vai acreditar. – disse Sakura quando Tomoyo atendeu – Meu pai me contratou uma babá.

- Pensei que a senhora Misaki fosse suficiente pra cuidar de você, afinal você já está muito grandinha. – respondeu Tomoyo.

- Deixa de ser besta Tomoyo. – respondeu Sakura – É um guarda costas, um cara enorme em vários sentidos, que só sabe balançar a cabeça e agora vai ficar na minha cola o tempo todo.

- Ah, tá! Agora entendi. – disse Tomoyo – É pelo seu bem, agora que seu pai chegou a vice-presidente você não pode continuar andando por aí sozinha em todo lugar, principalmente a noite como você anda fazendo.

- Pra que eu quero esse homem comigo? – perguntei a Tomoyo – Imagine quando fomos ao cinema, eu, você e ele pendurado. Aí sim eu vou chamar atenção.

- É tem razão também. Mas seu pai sabe o que faz, ele é seu pai só quer seu bem.

- Ele quer se livrar de sua responsabilidade que sou eu. – retruquei – Por isso o Touya foi embora, porque não aguentava a indiferença dele.

- E você já pensou em fazer o mesmo? – perguntou-me Tomoyo.

- Em ir embora? Eu não! – respondi.

- Claro que não Sakura. – disse ela – Em tomar um rumo pra sua própria vida, estudar, trabalhar e parar de ficar tentando chamar a atenção de seu pai tão insistentemente talvez ai ele reconheça que precisa de você tanto quanto você dele.

Sakura suspirou, já havia pensado naquilo um milhão de vezes.

- Também já tentei isso lembra? – ela disse triste – Não deu muito certo.

- Estou em aula agora. – disse Tomoyo – Almoça comigo?

Sakura marcou com Tomoyo num shopping perto faculdade dela pra almoçarem juntas meio dia e meia, mas então se lembrou porque havia ligado pra Tomoyo. O tal Li. Foi por isso que eu ligou pra Tomoyo não pra falar de seu pai.

Ela não saiu do quarto durante a manhã e se perguntava o que o sujeito estaria fazendo durante aquele tempo, meio dia estava pronta pra sair.

- Vai a algum lugar senhorita Kinomoto? – Shaoran perguntou a Sakura quando ela passou pela porta em direção a garagem.

- Vamos lá então, entender como são as coisas entre nós. – disse Sakura retirando os óculos escuros enquanto caminhava – Tem certeza que você quer ficar? Eu não preciso de alguém colado em mim o tempo todo, é uma sensação estranha de estar sendo seguida, fazendo algo errado.

- São as orientações do seu pai, se não está contente deveria reclamar com ele. – disse Shaoran, Sakura suspendeu as sobrancelhas com surpresa e ele percebeu que havia sido rude com a jovem – Desculpe senhorita foram as ordens que recebi de seu pai.

- Isso foi muito grosseiro de sua parte, eu não lhe tratei dessa maneira. – rebateu Sakura.

- Eu peço desculpas novamente. Reconheço que fui grosseiro.

- Como é que funciona? – cortou Sakura que só queria deixar claro que havia percebido a forma que ele a havia tratado – Por exemplo, estou indo almoçar com uma amiga. Você senta conosco? Come conosco?

- Não, eu fico por perto. Observo, não atrapalho. – respondeu ele.

- Tipo uma sombra? – perguntou ela.

Shaoran franziu a testa e pensou um pouco como não ser rude dessa vez.

- Pode ser. – respondeu ele – A sombra está sempre presente, mas ela não te incomoda certo?

- Certo então sombra. Meu pai disse que eu poderia chamá-lo como quisesse. Então vamos lá. – disse Sakura recolocando os óculos e fazendo menção de abrir a porta do carro mas Shaoran também tentou e as mãos se encontraram na maçaneta, alguns segundos se passaram e Sakura recolheu a mão rapidamente como se houvesse tomado um choque.

- Desculpe. – pediu Shaoran.

Foi a vez dela apenas acenar com a cabeça.

_Oi pessoas_

_Só passando para agradecer a:_

_Priscilla Salles – Sua review fez meu dia mais bonito com certeza, eu estou bem pra baixo por causa das reviews, mas decidi continuar por consideração aos que comentaram. Abraço! =)_

_BlackandWhiteGirl – Obrigado viu por acompanhar minhas fics e pelo review, eu fiquei muito feliz. Espero que esteja gostando. Até o próximo capitulo. =)_

_JMouncher – Obrigado pela força viu! Eu me senti muito animada com seu carinho no review. Por adicionar como história favorita, autor e ainda seguir rsrsrsrsrs. Muito obrigado mesmo! =) Beijo_

_Até sábado que vem! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

'_Estarei __**sempre**__ por perto'_

A última vez que Sakura viu Shaoran foi quando desceram no estacionamento do shopping, depois disso pareceu que ele se dissolveu na multidão.

- Tomy. – disse Sakura abraçando Tomoyo que já estava sentada numa das mesas do restaurante que escolheram para almoçar – Esperou muito?

- Não. – respondeu Tomoyo – Na verdade acabei de chegar também, cadê o tal segurança?

- Eu não sei. Parece que ele sumiu desde quando cheguei. – respondeu Sakura – Escolhi um apelido para ele, sombra. – Sakura riu sentando-se também.

- Sakura, isso pode ser desagradável para o rapaz. – repreendeu Tomoyo.

- Desagradável é ele. – falou Sakura – Me fez a maior grosseria sem eu ter feito nada e foi ele que disse que "Eu fico por perto. Observo, não atrapalho". – disse Sakura imitando Shaoran e engrossando a voz – Tanto que sumiu desde que cheguei. Espero que não seja um enganador qualquer, esqueci-me de perguntar a papai onde havia achado esse cara.

- Eu queria vê-lo. – disse Tomoyo escolhendo um prato – Como ele é?

- Ele? – Sakura pensou por um momento "Ele é até bonito".

- É bonito? – perguntou Tomoyo lendo seus pensamentos.

- Ele, ele é bonitinho sim. – gaguejou Sakura, escolhendo um prato também.

- Ah, como ele é Sakura? Fala logo!

- Ele é alto, cabelo castanho meio despenteado, olhos claros, forte. – gaguejou Sakura – Ah, eu não reparei muito.

- Olha em redor, se ele disse que ia está por perto você vai vê-lo. – disse Tomoyo, Sakura deu de ombros.

Ela olhou em redor procurando Shaoran, não foi muito difícil achá-lo de terno sentado num café fingindo ler um jornal mas com o olhar atento ao redor, quando os olhares se encontraram ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Num café a sua esquerda. – disse Sakura – Não vai ser difícil reconhece-lo eu acho, é o único de terno.

Tomoyo olhou para o café e Shaoran também acenou pra ela.

- Bonitinho? – exclamou Tomoyo – Ele é lindo!

- Achei que você estivesse apaixonada pelo Eriol. – disse Sakura apanhando os talheres, pois o garçom havia acabado de servir os pratos.

- Eu estou. Isso não me impede de admirar alguém. – disse Tomoyo – Ele é muito forte. – riu Tomoyo.

- Eu disse que ele era enorme. – disse Sakura – Um minuto Tomy. Alô? – disse Sakura atendendo o celular – Michi! Eu tentei falar com você todos esses dias. Castigo? Eu imaginei. – ela fez uma pausa apenas ouvindo – Sair hoje? Pra onde? Sim, sei. Não sei se vou. – disse Sakura olhando pra Shaoran que tomava um café o olhar fixo nela – Mas você não vai também. Você vai? Vai se meter em encrenca Michi. Anabelle vai? Ok, beijo. Fica bem.

- Era o mínimo que ela merecia depois da encrenca que aprontou. – falou Tomoyo depois de tomar um gole do suco.

- Não sei porquê você não gosta da Michi, ela sempre pergunta por você. – respondeu Sakura.

- Não gosto de pessoas que não sabem o que querem da vida. E ela só te mete em confusões. – respondeu Tomoyo como se fosse obvio - Patricinha fútil.

- Você pegou pesado. – disse Sakura.

- Onde ela quer te levar dessa vez? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- É um lugar que abriu há pouco tempo na cidade, é bem aconchegante. Você podia ir dessa vez, lá é tranquilo, quem sabe você tira essa imagem da Michi.

- Não obrigado, tenho muito que estudar. – respondeu Tomoyo – Mas você mesma estava pensando em não ir.

- Não ir vai parecer ao papai que aceitei tranquilamente o castigo que ele me deu. – Tomoyo sabia que ela estava se referindo a Shaoran – Estava pensando o que fazer com a minha "sombra" na verdade. – dessa vez Sakura evitou olhar para Shaoran.

Quando voltou para casa Sakura ficou no quarto pensando numa forma de enganar Shaoran. Assim que chegaram ela seguiu para o quarto e ele, mais uma vez, disse que estaria por perto e a disposição.

Depois de algumas horas uma esperança veio a mente de Sakura e ela saiu a procura da "sombra". Perguntou a alguns empregados mas ninguém havia visto o guarda costas.

- A senhorita estava me procurando? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Estava. – disse a jovem, quase jogando no chão o copo que bebia água pelo susto da aparição repentina do jovem.

De repente ela se sentiu observada, dessa vez Shaoran não se deteve a olhá-la nos olhos mas dos pés a cabeça como se a estudasse. Até a própria Sakura parou para examinar-se, short jeans, camisa azul, uma sandália qualquer. Nada de mais.

- Pois não. – disse Shaoran atraindo a atenção de Sakura.

- Que horas acaba seu turno? – perguntou ela.

- Turno? – perguntou ele – Meu horário não está dividido em turnos, seu pai me contratou para estar com você 24 horas por dia. Tenho algumas folgas no mês, mas ainda estou treinando meus substitutos.

- Substitutos? – perguntou ela meio inconscientemente.

- Na minha ausência você terá dois seguranças consigo. – respondeu ele.

"Um é pouco, dois é maravilhoso" pensou Sakura.

- Você deve ganhar muito bem. – comentou Sakura.

- Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Nada, foi só um comentário. Você acha isso realmente necessário? – perguntou ela.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – disse Shaoran, e pela primeira vez para Sakura ele pareceu mais brando – Estando comigo posso garantir que estará segura, na minha ausência quero ter certeza que continuará também.

O copo quase escapou das mãos de Sakura novamente então ela o colocou na pia.

- Então você deve ser muito bom no que faz. – comentou ela.

- Eu me esforço. – respondeu ele.

O silêncio reinou por algum tempo, Sakura olhou o relógio na parede da cozinha devia estar se arrumando para encontrar Michi.

- Parece que algo está lhe incomodando. – disse Shaoran – Olha, não precisa se preocupar tanto com a minha presença assim. – ele tentou ser sútil – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

- Certo. – disse ele – Você já sabe.

Sakura murmurou "Estarei por perto" imitando ele e com um aceno de cabeça e um meio sorriso Shaoran saiu da cozinha.

- Sakura? Você resolveu não vir? – perguntou Michi a Sakura no telefone.

- Não, eu estou tentando sair. – disse Sakura ainda no quarto andando de um lado para o outro, já passava de meia noite como da outra vez.

- Seu pai lhe colocou de castigo também? – perguntou Michi.

- É um castigo mais, hum, humano. – disse Sakura – Quando chegar ai te explico. Beijo.

Sakura repassou mentalmente o plano. Seu celular tocou outra vez, o táxi havia chegado. Os empregados já haviam se recolhido inclusive o motorista já que Sakura não havia avisado que iria precisar dele.

Sakura passou depressa pelos corredores escuros e saiu pela porta da cozinha, apoiou-se na parede e olhou o quintal. Não havia sinal de ninguém, mas os seguranças da guarita estavam lá conversando entre si. Eles nunca foram problema, Sakura passou rapidamente saudando com um boa noite rápido e embarcou no taxi, em vinte minutos encontrou Michi.

- Eu estava achando que você não vinha. – disse ela passando um copo para Sakura – Sabe que aqui não é até o dia amanhecer.

- Como foi com seu pai depois dos noticiários do jornal? – perguntou Anabelle.

Sakura contou toda história da "sombra" que havia ganhado.

- E ele é bonito pelo menos? – perguntou Anabelle.

- Por que vocês sempre perguntam isso? Primeiro a Tomoyo agora você. – disse Sakura num tom um pouco irritada – Ele é bonito sim! Pronto!

- Hum. E olha que ela é exigente viu. – comentou Michi – E cadê o cara agora?

- Eu não avisei que ia sair, ele deve estar nas profundezas do sono. – disse Sakura.

Um garçom se aproximou com uma bandeja cheia de bebidas, Sakura escolheu um coquetel qualquer.

- Esse é muito forte para senhorita. – disse uma voz já conhecida a Sakura.

Ninguém menos que Shaoran Li.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura irritada.

_Oi pessoas_

_Então, o que vocês estão achando da fic? Eu sei que é diferente uma Sakura meio rebelde, e que talvez vocês estejam estranhando, mas a ela se transformou para aborrecer o pai, faz parte da fic. Mas ainda tem coisas para acontecer. _

_Eu agradeço a:_

_Pri: Continua achando que a Sakura aceitou bem? Rsrsrsrsrs Ela ainda vai dar dor de cabeça ao Shaoran viu! Você não sabe o que eu ando escrevendo rsrsrsrs. _

_Guest: Seja bem Vinda! Muito Feliz pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e tenha matado sua ansiedade rsrsrs e continue acompanhando._

_Lolla: Seja bem Vinda também! Eu fiquei muito feliz pelo review e pelas palavras de carinho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. _

_Marieta: Seja bem Vinda! Muito Feliz pelo review, eu não vou desistir por vocês, enquanto tiver pessoas acompanhando eu estarei postando. Obrigado pelo incentivo._

_Priscilla Salles: Obrigado pelo incentivo! Eu já terminei duas fics e me senti realizada! É que desamina receber poucos reviews, mas eu estou muito feliz de ter você para me animar. Só posso dizer que tem romance sim! \O/ A Sakura vai dar um pouco de trabalho ao Shaoran. _

_Agradeço de coração a vocês que mandaram reviews e aos que leem e não mandam também, espero que vocês possam fazer um breve comentáriozinho e já estarei muito feliz! E continuar me acompanhando nesse romance! _

_Até semana que vem! _

_Beiijos ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

"_Tudo tem uma Consequência"_

- Está fazendo um extra como garçom fora do seu horário de trabalho? – perguntou Sakura.

- Achei que tinha lhe dito que não tenho horário de trabalho, turno, ou coisa do tipo. – disse Shaoran.

Ele havia tirado o blazer e dobrado as mangas da camisa social, seus músculos estavam ainda mais delineados e não passaram despercebidos de Sakura.

- Então está me seguindo? – perguntou Sakura contrariada.

- Estou trabalhando. – respondeu Shaoran – E você já sabe qual é meu trabalho.

- Isso é demais. – continuou ela irritada – Não posso nem sair com minhas amigas.

- Pode. – respondeu ele – Você não está com elas? As senhoritas estão servidas. – perguntou a Anabelle e a Michi, cada uma apanhou um copo da bandeja.

- Que horas pretende ir para casa? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Até isso você tem que saber? – perguntou ela de volta contrariada – Qual é? Meu pai mandou você regrar meus horários também?

- Não. – disse ele – Só pensei que você poderia facilitar as coisas me passando esta informação invés de fugir pela porta dos fundos de novo.

Sakura fuzilou Shaoran com um olhar.

- Você, você – a irritação dela era tão grande que nem conseguia formar uma frase – Me deixa em paz. – disse finalmente.

– Licença senhoritas. – Shaoran retirou-se com a bandeja ainda fingindo-se de garçom por onde passava e atraindo a atenção das mulheres no salão.

Sakura quis gritar mas iria atrair a atenção do salão inteiro, suspirou fundo várias vezes para ver se exalava a raiva.

- Uau, ele é um gato. Não mais que isso ele é lindo! Lindo! – comentou Anabelle.

- Ele é inconveniente. – quase gritou Sakura – Estou me sentindo seguida, observada. – disse ela procurando Shaoran mas ele havia sumido. – Invés de sombra, parece um fantasma. Aparece e desaparece o tempo todo. – gemeu Sakura virando o copo.

- Você podia ter nos apresentado melhor. Eu podia ter pegado o número dele. – disse Anabelle.

Sakura a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não acredito que você já está interessada nele. – exclamou ela.

- Por que? Você está? – disse Anabelle – Tudo bem então, você nunca se interessa por ninguém então eu vou deixar.

- Não, não é isso. – disse Sakura mais corada que o blush que estava usando – Você mal o conhece, ele é grosseiro, rude.

- Não parece. – comentou Michi – Parece educado e foi bem cavalheiro também.

Sakura debruçou no balcão e levantou a mão, um outro garçom apareceu para atende-la e ela pediu a mesma bebida que Shaoran disse para ela evitar. Sakura nunca foi forte para bebida e alguns coquetéis depois já estava tonta e se sentindo mal.

- Ele avisou que era forte. – comentou Michi.

- Que se dane ele. – disse Sakura chateada.

Ela levantou e começou a dançar com Anabelle, o salão começou a girar e as luzes tinham um efeito terrível em seus olhos.

- É pra mim já deu. – disse ela apoiando-se em Anabelle já passavam das três da manhã – Ele estragou meu dia, minha noite e minha madrugada.

- Vou te acompanhar até lá fora. – disse Michi.

- Se sair não volta, eu encontro o caminho sozinha. – disse Sakura tomando um copo d'água, deu algum dinheiro as meninas para a conta e saiu cambaleando pelo salão.

Quando já estava na rua Sakura apoiou-se na parede e esperou o mundo girar menos para ver um táxi com clareza, a visão estava turva e ela foi descendo pela parede até atingir o chão. Um manobrista chegou perto para ajudá-la mas ela ouviu uma voz conhecida dispensá-lo. Se deu conta que estava morrendo de sono quando foi arrancada do chão e levantada para um colo confortável.

- Me solta. – disse ela tentando se desvencilhar de Shaoran.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele - Como vai conseguir chegar em casa embriagada desse jeito?

- Eu sempre consegui, nunca precisei da sua ajuda. – disse ela.

- Você é muito orgulhosa. Devia parar de me ver como inimigo e enxergar que só quero seu bem. – disse ele – Como seu pai.

- Não gosto que falem dele. – disse Sakura – Agora me põe e no chão.

- Mimada! – rebateu Shaoran – Nós vamos para casa.

Sakura se deu por vencida. Passou as mãos ao redor do ombro de Shaoran e afundou a cabeça em seu ombro exalando seu perfume amadeirado. Ela não teve certeza de nada até encontrar o macio de sua cama, onde dormiu profundamente acordando algumas vezes para vomitar.

- Hum. É só mais uma ressaca. – disse a senhora Misaki – Está se tornando normal, Sakura não é forte com bebidas. – Vou buscar um analgésico para dor de cabeça e um chá para enjôo, como de sempre. – a senhora continuou com uma voz decepcionada e com um suspiro retirou-se do quarto.

Sakura abriu o mínimo que pode dos olhos e viu um homem de terno com braços cruzados na sua frente, mesmo não vendo sua face tinha certeza de quem era.

- Pode fechar as cortinas, por favor? – perguntou ela baixinho – A claridade me incomoda.

Assim ele fez e voltou ao mesmo lugar.

- O que aconteceu depois que me encontrou do lado de fora? – perguntou ela evitando comentar o jeito como fora conduzida por ele até em casa – Quando eu apaguei?

- Em algum momento no carro. – respondeu Shaoran – Eu já tinha ligado para o motorista e voltamos para casa com ele. Eu te coloquei na cama e assim que a senhora Misaki acordou eu avisei a ela o que aconteceu e então estamos aqui. – disse ele abrindo os braços mostrando o quarto em redor.

Sakura suspirou. Ele voltou a cruzar os braços.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Pode. – Sakura fechou os olhos.

- Compreende os riscos que correu ontem a noite? – perguntou ele.

- Está fazendo isso para me assustar ou para que eu entenda que estou melhor com você? – perguntou ela.

- Estou fazendo isso para que você use um pouco da sua consciência. – disse Shaoran.

- Como soube que eu saí de casa? – perguntou ela.

Antes que ele pudesse responder Sakura levantou correndo e foi para o banheiro da suíte vomitando novamente.

- Pode me ajudar? – perguntou ela apoiada na porta do banheiro.

Shaoran aproximou-se e passou um braço dela pelo seu ombro e outro pela cintura, sendo seu apoio até chegar na cama. Sakura sentiu uma estranha sensação como se ele estivesse abraçando-a, seu toque era firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse medo de machucá-la.

- E então? – perguntou ela deitando novamente e fechando os olhos.

- Tenho meus próprios métodos. – respondeu ele.

Sakura se surpreendeu quando Shaoran enxugou o suor da sua testa com um lenço, mas não comentou nada.

- Obrigado. – disse apenas – Deveria haver um remédio que acabasse de uma vez com a ressaca.

- Tudo tem uma consequência. – disse ele – A ressaca existe como uma advertência para que você não volte a cometer o mesmo erro. Mas você parece que não quer aprender ou que gosta da consequência. – comentou ele – Assim consegue chamar atenção pelo menos da senhora Misaki.

Sakura entreabriu os olhos.

- Impressão minha ou você está me julgando? – perguntou ela.

- Estou te aconselhando. – disse ele – Mas esse não é o meu trabalho. Acho que não vai precisar de mim por enquanto. Mas você sabe que estou sempre a disposição. – disse ele virando para se retirar.

Fazia 24 horas que Sakura conhecia Shaoran mas ela teve certeza que ele mudaria sua vida. Ele tinha o poder de irritá-la e contrariá-la, sendo rude e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Ela estava quase dormindo novamente quando o celular começou a tocar.

- Oi Michi. – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, preciso de sua ajuda. – disse Michi do outro lado.

- Sem condições. – respondeu Sakura – Estou com uma ressaca daquelas, eu poderia até prometer não beber novamente.

- É para amanhã. – disse Michi, Sakura percebeu que ela estava nervosa – Anabelle está fora da cidade fazendo um ensaio fotográfico, só posso contar com você Sakura. – o nervosismo na voz de Michi ia aumentando a medida que ia falando.

- Ok Michi. – disse Sakura por fim – Eu vou dormir um pouco, quando eu acordar vou ai na sua casa.

- Penso que talvez seja um caso de vida ou morte. – disse Michi.

Eu cheguei na casa de Michi quase cinco da tarde, eu não estava me sentindo muito melhor mas tinha prometido que ia. Shaoran estava comigo, ele me viu indo para o carro e entrou nele sem dizer nada, eu não recusei, ele me perguntou onde ia e eu respondi sem questionar, minha cabeça ainda doía bastante.

- Senhorita Sakura. – ele me chamou antes que eu entrasse na casa – Eu gostaria que anotasse o número do meu telefone e que se possível até colocasse em discagem rápida. – continuou Shaoran – Você pode precisar.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e saquei o celular anotando o número que ele disse.

- Vou esperar aqui fora. – disse ele.

Concordei com a cabeça outra vez, estava ficando sem paciência já.

- Sakura! – exclamou Michi – Que bom que você veio, eu estava ficando preocupada.

- Você falou caso de vida ou morte, eu que fiquei preocupada. – comentou Sakura.

- Você vai entender. Senta. – disse Michi – Você se lembra do vestido que eu usei na festa de 21 anos da Eva Bolina?

- Claro. Um azul lindo cheio de pedras de uma grife que nem lembro o nome de tão chique, e que nem papai seria capaz de me dar de tão caro. – disse Sakura – Porquê é quase um desperdício num vestido que você provavelmente vai usar uma vez só, ninguém vai esquecer um vestido como aquele.

- Pois, papai também não quis me dar o dinheiro para comprar o vestido. – disse Michi torcendo as mãos – Então um amigo me indicou um cara que poderia me emprestar o dinheiro para o vestido, o cara me emprestou o dinheiro com juros...

- Michi! – eu exclamei antes que ela pudesse terminar – Que história maluca! Onde eu entro nisso?

- Agora eu tenho que pagar o cara amanhã, mas eu não tenho o dinheiro todo. – disse Michi andando pela sala – Se eu for lá e conversar com ele, acho que ele pode me dar um prazo maior, mas eu não quero ir sozinha, vem comigo por favor? – disse Michi de uma vez só.

Um sinal de alerta tocou na cabeça de Sakura e ela lembrou-se instantaneamente de Tomoyo: _"ela só te mete em confusões". _Esperava que a amiga não estivesse certa neste caso.

_Olá Pessoas_

_Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, eu passei o dia todo fora de casa, mas hoje pelo menos estou postando um capitulo maior. O que será que a Michi vai aprontar dessa vez? Curiosos? Só no capitulo 6, rsrsrsrs. Agradeço pelos reviews e a todos que estão lendo. Por favor, comentem! _

_Kath – Olá Kath, seja bem vinda e obrigado pela força. Vou continuar escrevendo e já tenho muitos planos. Beijos ;)_

_Pri – Olha você não sabe o quanto eu ri com seu review. Ri muito e alto! "Agarra o bofe" foi ótimo! Acho que a Sakura já tem uma quedinha pelo Shaoran e você? Beijos ;)_

_Marieta100 – Parece que só a presença do Shaoran já irrita a Sakura neh? Por que será? Rsrsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos ;)_

_Priscilla Salles – Você usou a expressão certa "Cão e Gato". Esses dois só brigam, um sempre quer está mais certo que o outro rsrsrsrs. Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos ;)_

_Bom, até semana que vem! _

_Beijos ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

_Juros_

- Isso é loucura Michi, me desculpe mas eu não sei como te ajudar. – eu disse – Como eu vou com você com o Li grudado em mim?

- Você dá um jeito de despistar ele, a gente sai bem cedinho. – disse Michi – Não me deixe só, por favor, eu estou com medo.

- E eu? Caindo de paraquedas nessa história maluca? – respondi escondendo minha cabeça entre as mãos.

- Achei que você fosse minha amiga. – disse Michi.

Um silêncio pairou na sala, minha cabeça estava um turbilhão maior e não parava de doer.

- E se nós levássemos o Shaoran conosco? – perguntei.

- Ele pode criar confusão. – disse Michi – Quando o cara me vir chegando com um guarda costas ele pode pensar que fui intimidar, que não vou pagar, que vou denunciá-lo ou coisa parecida. – ela continuava nervosa.

- Imagino que tipo de pessoa ele deve ser. – gemi.

O silêncio novamente.

- Tá Michi. – disse Sakura levantando-se – Me diga onde preciso ir. Vou estar lá ás sete em ponto, acerte tudo com o cara. Acho que não vamos ter muito tempo até o Shaoran me encontrar. – Sakura se dirigiu a porta.

- Obrigado Sakura, vou ficar te devendo essa. – disse Michi antes que eu saísse.

- Não se meta mais em nenhuma confusão, estará me fazendo um grande favor. – eu respondi.

Eu me recostei no carro suspirando, minha cabeça deu um nó. Tomoyo mandaria me internar se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Shaoran aproximando-se.

- Sim. – eu respondi – Não ter uma mega taça de sorvete na minha frente agora. – e pela primeira vez involuntariamente eu sorri para Shaoran.

- Maravilhoso! – eu comentei com minha mega tigela de sorvete.

- Sorvete com bolo e calda quente de chocolate. – disse Shaoran na cozinha – Tem algo mais doce que isso?

- Ela sempre faz isso quando está nervosa. – comentou a senhora Misaki lavando as mãos enquanto eu devorava a taça, ignorei o comentário, 'essa mulher me conhece muito' – Vai querer mais? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Vou me recolher então. – disse a senhora saindo da cozinha.

- Você já provou? – perguntei a Shaoran.

- Não. – ele fez uma careta – Muito doce.

- Vai de encontro a sua natureza, não é? – perguntei irônica.

- Como? – perguntou ele de volta franzindo a testa.

- Nada. – respondi – Prova aqui. – estendi a colher cheia da mistura para Shaoran.

- Não, não. – disse ele fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos homem! Você só vai saber se provar.

Shaoran se aproximou de mim meio receoso e abocanhou a colher enquanto nossos olhares se cruzaram. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e com certeza eu estava corada. Os lábios dele vistos de tão perto me chamaram atenção, tinham um desenho perfeito e eram cheios na medida certa. Eu desejei sumi com toda minha vergonha.

- Hum. – comentou ele – Super doce,como eu disse, mas muito gostoso. – ele passou a língua pelos lábios limpando a calda e atraindo ainda mas minha atenção, meu rosto devia estar completamente vermelho e minha cara de idiota.

- Viu... Viu... – eu gaguejei "ai que droga" – Eu disse que era bom. – finalmente desengasguei.

Confesso que antes de dormir ainda pensei nos lábios de Shaoran.

Acordei cedo e escolhi a roupa mais simples possível. Um jeans surrado que já devia ter ido para o bazar que eu estava organizando, um all star muito usado e uma camiseta com estampa qualquer, dispensei usar bolsa e avisei a Michi para fazer o mesmo. Sai de casa cedo antes que Shaoran ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse me ver. Ás sete e quinze estava no lugar combinado, Michi ainda levou vinte minutos para chegar depois de mim, tão nervosa quanto o dia anterior o que estava me deixando nervosa também.

Nós pegamos um táxi até o exato local onde o cara atendia.

- Eu me pergunto como você veio parar em um lugar como esse. – disse eu a Michi quando descemos em um lugar distante do centro da cidade, uma mistura entre interior e subúrbio.

- Nós viemos falar com o Lucky. – disse Michi a uma mulher que devia ser a secretária dele numa pequena sala no segundo andar de um edifício estranho.

- Dívida? Empréstimo? Negócios particulares? – perguntou a mulher. – Nome também.

- Dívida, Michi Scott. – gaguejou Michi.

- Ok. – ela fez uma rápida ligação – Podem entrar.

A sala de Lucky era tão estranha quanto tudo por ali, a decoração era dourada e vermelho berrante como a cadeira em que repousava um cara gorducho e aparentemente 70 anos.

- Senhorita Scott, é um grande prazer revê-la. – disse ele estendendo a mão – Ora que bela senhorita lhe acompanha.

- Olá senhor Lucky. – disse Michi apertando a mão dele rapidamente.

- Me deixa ver sua ficha. – disse ele consultando um arquivo de metal debaixo da mesa – Hum, sim, vestido. Jovens desperdiçam tanto dinheiro. São dois mil e quinhentos.

- Senhor Lucky, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – quase gaguejou Michi – Eu não tenho todo dinheiro que preciso para lhe pagar, faltam setecentos dólares. O senhor pode esperar até a próxima segunda?

O cara franziu a testa.

- Hoje é quinta. – disse Michi nervosa – Prometo que segunda pagarei tudo, pode acrescentar um novo juros...

- Ouça minha linda. – disse o homem cortando Michi – Eu não posso fazer isso por você. Sou conhecido porque todos tem que me pagar no dia em que a divida vence, se eu te fizer esse favor perco minha fama. – ele piscou para Michi – O seu dia é hoje, você tem até meia noite. Não se preocupe, ainda é cedo. – mesmo no tom calmo da voz dele eu senti medo.

- Eu não tenho como pagar o que falta ainda hoje. – murmurou Michi.

- A senhorita não vai querer descobrir como eu cobro os que não cumprem acordos comigo. – disse o homem repousando as mãos na barriga enorme – Ainda é muito jovem. Vou fazer uma coisa pela senhorita: você vai sair e conseguir o dinheiro, volta aqui e me paga. Enquanto isso eu vou ficar com sua amiguinha ai.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com certeza.

- Não, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – disse com a voz trêmula.

- Não se preocupe doçura, eu sei disso. – comentou o homem – Você é só minha garantia, sua amiguinha vai pega o dinheiro, me paga e eu deixo vocês irem. Simples assim.

Michi ia dizer alguma coisa, porém o homem a cortou novamente.

- Olhe pela janela, vê aqueles caras no bar? São todos meus. Vê aquele carro na esquina? Também é meu e há muitos outros. Estou seguro, quero dizer. – ele deu um gole no copo que estava em cima da mesa.

Eu quis esganar Michi, mas ela nem sequer me olhou. Eu podia ver o medo estampado nela, sua cara estava lívida e foi ai que eu senti um medo ainda maior. O medo dela não voltar.

- Me dá seu celular. – pediu o cara pra mim, eu não tive escolha e entreguei – Agora vai. – disse ele a Michi – Estão me fazendo perder dinheiro. Nós fechamos ás seis.

Ela saiu quase em disparada e eu admiti que Tomoyo estava certa.

_Oi Pessoas_

_Sei que o capitulo ficou pequeno peço desculpas, mas o próximo ficou bem grande para compensar. E a Michi, será que ela vai voltar?! Pro bem da Sakura espero que sim! Agradeço aos comentários e as lidas que estou tendo. Por favor, comentem! Isso me encoraja a prosseguir e deixa meu coração tão feliz =)_

_Marieta100 – Você acha que a Michi não presta? Rsrsrsrs ela é do tipo de pessoa que infelizmente atrai confusão rsrsrsrs... Que bom que está gostando, eu estou muito feliz pelos seus reviews!_

_Lolla – Não acreditou por que? Animada? Que ótimo! Assim eu fico animada em escrever também! ^^ E mesmo com o numero de Shaoran não adiantou muito, o Lucky pediu o celular dela =( E agora?_

_Priscilla Salles – Obrigado por não deixar de comentar rsrsrsrs e que bom que está gostando! _

_Aninha-San – Seja mega bem vinda \O/\O/\O/\O/! A Sakura realmente está em apuros, como será que ela vai sair dessa? Só sábado pra saber! Até lá =)_

_Mandy Admirer – Seja ultra bem vinda \O/\O/\O/\O/ Se no capitulo passado já tinha um clima, na cena do sorvete então hein?! Ela está mesmo encrencada por culpa da Michi. Que será que vai acontecer agora? _

_Obrigado por todos os reviews e até semana que vem!_

_=) _

_Dinda_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

"_Namorada?"_

Gostas de suor pingavam da testa de Shaoran, o treino dessa manhã havia sido duro o bastante, mas ele já estava acostumado. Shaoran era mestre em artes marciais, sempre acordava um pouco depois das cinco da manhã corria durante meia hora, era o tempo que precisava para chegar a academia onde treinava com outros rapazes. Eram homens que assim como ele eram seguranças particulares e precisavam manter-se em forma. Voltava antes da sete e sabia que Sakura ainda estava dormindo.

- Shaoran ainda bem que você chegou! – exclamou a senhora Misaki ao vê-lo entrar na cozinha – A Sakura já saiu.

- A senhora tem certeza? – perguntou ele surpreso – Ela nunca acorda antes das oito.

- Eu estava passando pelo corredor quando notei que a porta do quarto dela estava entreaberta, abri para dar uma espiadinha e ela não estava mais lá. – disse a senhora – Onde ela poderia ir tão cedo?

- Em algum lugar sem importância somente para me irritar. – respondeu Shaoran arrependendo-se do comentário em seguida – Desculpa senhora Misaki, eu sei que a senhora tem a Sakura como uma filha.

- A Sakura é uma ótima menina, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos que a envolvem. – respondeu a senhora servindo a Shaoran uma xícara de café e uma fatia de torta – Essa é a torta favorita dela, morango com doce de leite, Sakura ama doce.

- Já percebi. – ele sorriu de leve.

- Ela perdeu a mãe muito cedo e desde então seu mundo tem sido o pai. – ela comentou – Essa distância entre os dois tem maltratado muito a Sakura. E o Fujitaka não consegue demonstrar que a ama, cuidar dela e ao mesmo tempo se manter focado no país. Você sabe o momento ruim que estamos passando, não temos uma crise financeira assim há anos.

- Compreendo. – respondeu Shaoran – Não temos conseguido nos dar bem porque a Sakura me enxerga como inimigo. – comentou ele.

- Homens nunca foram o forte da Sakura. Ela e o Touya, o irmão mais velho, nunca se deram bem, viviam como cão e gato. – riu a senhora Misaki – Namorado ela ainda não teve nenhum. Dê um tempo a Sakura, vocês vão se acostumar um com o outro.

- Obrigado pelos conselhos senhora Misaki. Eu vou atrás da nossa desaparecida então. – disse Shaoran a senhora e deixando a cozinha sacou o celular.

- Bom dia Polly. – saudou Shaoran.

- Shaoran seu cafajeste, isso é hora de me ligar? – perguntou a mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sei que você já está de pé e indo para o trabalho sua dramática. – riu Shaoran – Estou precisando de você.

- Não me diga?! Isso não é novidade. – comentou a mulher – Como vou salvar sua pele dessa vez?

- Preciso que encontre alguém. Sakura Kinomoto. – disse ele – Sei que não há nada que você, suas câmeras e equipe não encontrem.

- Sakura Kinomoto a filha do vice-presidente? – perguntou a mulher surpresa – O que você quer com ela, você não vai me fazer ser demitida não é?

- Fique tranquila, é essa mesmo. Se você a encontrar te pago um jantar e conto toda a história.

- Tá. – ela suspirou – Eu ainda acredito em você, me dê alguns minutos estou chegando na companhia ainda.

- Te amo meu bem! – disse Shaoran rindo.

- E eu finjo que acredito. Tchau.

Shaoran riu outra vez. Pollyana Lunna era uma velha amiga e vizinha, há muitos anos que ela e Shaoran moram frente a frente no mesmo prédio. Pollyana trabalhava como investigadora na polícia e já salvou a pele de Shaoran muitas vezes. Os anos que se conhecem são os mesmo que Shaoran lhe deve um jantar.

Shaoran fez outra ligação, já havia tentado pelos meios legais agora seguia pelo caminho mais incomum.

- Fala irmão.

- Chang, estou precisando de sua ajuda com muita descrição. – falou Shaoran.

Shaoran vinha de uma família de classe média, perdeu o pai aos dez anos e sua mãe passou a ser o sustento da casa para ele e as duas irmãs. Com doze anos Shaoran arrumou o emprego de entregador de jornais, foi ai que conheceu a rua, as pessoas e o quanto o mundo era diferente daquele que a mãe lhe pintava.

- Encontre Sakura Kinomoto, a filha do vice-presidente. – disse ele.

- Não me diga que você se meteu em encrenca Li. – comentou Chang – Vai perder a graça se você passar a ser o bandido e eu o mocinho.

- Nem de brincadeira. – retrucou Shaoran – Sempre estarei limpo. Te dou vinte minutos.

Chang riu.

- Verei o que posso fazer por você. – ele respondeu – Quer viva ou morta?

- Chang, o caso é sério. – disse Shaoran.

- Tudo é sério com você, esse é o seu problema. Trinta minutos.

Ambos desligaram sem tempo pra um tchau.

Os trinta minutos de Chang se passaram, Shaoran nada podia fazer até ter informações do paradeiro de Sakura e estava pensando em fazer outra ligação quando os portões da casa se abriram e um táxi entrou e parou em sua frente.

- Você lembra-se de mim? – disse Michi nervosa – Entra no carro, por favor.

- Isso tem a ver com a Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran.

Michi afirmou com a cabeça, Shaoran entrou no carro.

- Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou ele.

Michi começou a explicar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não sabia a quem recorrer. Meu pai vai me matar se souber o que eu fiz, fiquei com medo de procurar a polícia. Eu não sabia o que fazer. – disse Michi limpando mais lágrimas.

- Você fez bem em me procurar. Disse que o nome do cara é Lucky? Lucky de Navarra, um bairro do subúrbio?

- Sim. Eu acho que é esse mesmo. – disse Michi.

Shaoran suspirou, sacando o celular.

- Chang eu a encontrei. – disse Shaoran – Ela está com o Lucky.

- O nosso velho Lucky? – Chang assoviou – Você sabe que eu não posso te ajudar nessa. Mas o Lucky não se envolve em sequestros, o caso dele é outro.

- Realmente não é um sequestro. – disse Shaoran – Vou dar um jeito, mas esteja atento, estou indo pra lá.

- Não sei o que você tem a ver com essa garota mais ela deve ser importante pra você. – comentou Chang – Atento.

- Atento. – Shaoran repetiu ignorando o comentário.

Michi permanecia ao seu lado calada sem tirar os olhos de Shaoran.

- Michi, o Lucky reconheceu a Sakura? Você falou o nome dela alguma vez? – perguntou Shaoran?

- Não, não. Ele não a reconheceu enquanto eu estava lá. – disse Michi.

- Então não temos muito tempo até que ele descubra. – comentou Shaoran indicando ao motorista para onde seguir.

- Eu voltei. – disse Michi a recepcionista – Michi, dívida.

- E seu amigo ai? – perguntou a recepcionista com um olhar interessado em Shaoran.

- É o namorado da minha amiga que ficou ai com o Lucky. – respondeu Michi.

A recepcionista fez uma cara desapontada e fez uma ligação, indicando a porta aos dois.

- Eu voltei. – disse Michi atraindo a atenção de Lucky – Aqui está o resto do dinheiro senhor Lucky.

- Você foi rapidinha hein! – comentou Lucky, só então ele percebeu de que Michi estava acompanhada – Li, o que você faz aqui? Eu disse que nunca mais queria ver essa sua cara! – gritou Lucky.

- Nossos caminhos se cruzaram outra vez velho Lucky. Onde está minha garota? – respondeu Shaoran calmamente – A dívida já foi paga, agora libere minha namorada.

Sakura estava trancada numa sala de arquivos dentro da sala de Lucky, ele havia a deixado lá cheia de pastas para colocar em ordem alfabética e com restrição de não abrir nenhuma ou perder a vida. Ela pode ouvir quando Lucky gritou o nome de Shaoran e levantou-se correndo colando o ouvido na porta.

- Nossos caminhos se cruzaram outra vez velho Lucky. Onde está minha garota? – respondeu Shaoran calmamente – A dívida já foi paga, agora libere minha namorada.

Namorada? Ele estava falando dela?! Impossível?!

- Namorada? – perguntou Lucky – Você está de brincadeira, desde quando você mantém relacionamentos amorosos Li? Até que ela é uma gracinha, estava pensando em ficar com ela para um dos meus filhos mais novos, você sabe, a família é grande.

- Vai ter que arrumar outra garota. – disse Shaoran.

- Não sei se deveria fazer isso? Aliás como sua namorada conhece a riquinha ai? – perguntou Lucky.

- Agora você vai querer saber da minha vida pessoal também? – disse Shaoran – Vamos lá Lucky, eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Posso liberar sua namorada, mas não sem tirar proveito da situação. – disse Lucky cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga grande – Você fica me devendo uma.

- Não tenho dividas com você. – respondeu Shaoran – Ou você a libera ou ponho isso aqui abaixo como da última vez. O que você vai querer?

Michi e Sakura tremeram cada uma onde estavam.

- Então o Chang deve está por perto. Você está limpo comigo, mas eu e ele ainda temos contas a acertar.

- Suas contas com o Chang não me dizem respeito. Como você mesmo acabou de dizer, eu estou limpo com você.

- Certo, certo. – disse Lucky levantando-se com dificuldade devido ao peso, ele caminhou até uma parede lateral e abriu a porta do quarto que Sakura estava – Seu namorado veio lhe buscar mocinha. – disse Lucky entregando o celular de volta a Sakura que quase saiu correndo ao encontro dos dois.

- Shaoran, Michi! – as duas amigas se abraçaram, Shaoran acariciou o topo da cabeça de Sakura.

- Até mais Lucky. – disse ele ao se dirigir a porta depois das jovens saírem.

- Diga ao Chang que eu mandei lembranças. – comentou Lucky – E que estou morrendo de saudades.

Já estavam na calçada quando alguns capangas de Lucky se aproximaram.

- Estou limpo podem perguntar ao Lucky. – Shaoran levantou as mãos – Negócios pessoais dessa vez, ninguém precisa apanhar de mim. – ele sorriu.

O maior dos três homens partiu pra cima de Shaoran arrancando gritos se Sakura e Michi. Os quatro homens entraram em luta corporal, mas Shaoran não teve dificuldade em derrubar todos, machucando apenas a boca. As garotas quase saíram correndo de tanto medo ao verem a forma como os homens se enfrentavam.

- Você vai pra casa sozinha. – disse Shaoran a Michi cuspindo sangue no chão e arfando – Te dou dois dias pra você contar aos seus pais, ou eu mesmo conto. – Michi pensou em implorar, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão de raiva de Shaoran – Agora você, vamos embora. – ele pegou Sakura pelo braço e saiu arrastando pela rua. Fez sinal para um táxi que passava e a empurrou dentro.

- Chang. – disse Shaoran – Tudo certo. – e desligou.

Sakura ficou calada durante alguns minutos enquanto Shaoran dava instruções ao motorista.

- Me desculpa Shaoran, mas dessa vez eu não tive culpa de nada. – disse ela trêmula limpando o sangue que havia acumulado no canto da boca dele – Você se machucou por minha causa.

- Você realmente não teve culpa. – disse ele – Mas poderia ter me consultado, eu teria encontrado solução melhor. O problema era da sua amiga, ela que resolvesse, eu até poderia vir com ela, emprestar dinheiro o que fosse. Você deu sorte que o Lucky não te reconheceu, mas arriscou a vida de todos nós, ele é perigoso.

- Eu já disse que não tive culpa, só queria ajudar. – retrucou ela.

- Você não consegue nem me agradecer sem que comecemos a brigar. – comentou ele virando para encará-la – Confia em mim Sakura. Juro que só quero o seu bem.

* * *

_Olááá_

_Se eu fosse a Sakura esganava a Michi! Será que ela ainda vai confiar nela depois dessa? O capitulo ficou maior como eu prometi. _

_Obrigado a todos os reviews e lidas. Continuem comentando, que eu continuo escrevendo rsrsrs. _

_Um obrigado especial:_

_Mandy – Ela pediu ajuda a ninguém mais que o Shaoran e claro que o nosso lindão resolveu tudo :) beijos_

_Lola – Eu que fico muito animada com seus reviews rsrsrs. Acho que no capitulo que vem já rola alguma coisa entre os dois. Quem sabe? Eu sei, rsrsrsrs ele já está escrito mais você vai ter que ler pra saber. Beijos ;)_

_Priscila – O que pra mim importa é que mesmo na correria você continua comentando, obrigado mesmo! Matou sua curiosidade? Beijos ;)_

_Aninha – Obrigado pela força, eu fico muito feliz! Você acha que eles já estão em clima de romance? Eles brigam mais que cão e gato! Rsrsrsrsrs Beijos :)_

_Até semana que vem e comentem! Deixa meu coração tão feliz e não custa nada. É só clicar naquele botãozinho ali embaixo rsrsrsrs_

_Beijos_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

"_Ciúmes de Você"_

Jamie Grace chegava ao ápice de Come To Me quando a grama afundou um pouco ao meu lado. Eu amava aquela música, ela me transmitia esperança.

_Come to me when, You're weary and I'll give you hope when you're hurting_

- A senhora Misaki me disse que eu poderia encontrá-la aqui. – disse Shaoran sentando ao meu lado – Esse lugar é muito bonito – ele comentou olhando ao redor.

Estávamos na parte mais baixa e escondida do jardim dos fundos, praticamente só visitada por mim e pelo jardineiro que pela hora já havia ido embora. Quando nos mudamos eu pedi a papai que construísse uma pequena estufa, era onde eu cultivava minhas flores e as hortaliças da casa, em frente a estufa havia um gramado com mais flores, algumas árvores e uma bela vista da cidade e da praia que morávamos, era onde eu estava deitada quando Shaoran chegou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele receoso.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente ajeitando meu vestido que o vento teimava em levantar com a brisa marinha.

- Ok. – disse Shaoran deitando ao meu lado, bem perto de mim – Por que você não baixa a guarda e tentamos ser amigos pelo menos?

Não esbocei nenhuma reação mas confesso que estava me divertindo, irritar o Shaoran havia se tornado meu passatempo favorito.

- Certo. Eu tentei. – disse ele sentando-se algum tempo depois, eu o segurei antes que pudesse se levantar.

- Porque disse ao Lucky que eu era sua namorada? – perguntei sem rodeios sentando-me também, aquela pergunta estava martelando minha mente.

- Foi o melhor plano que veio na minha mente. Eu não tinha muito tempo e o Lucky iria me estranhar por lá, alguma ligação eu tinha que ter com você. – disse ele – A melhor que achei foi essa.

- Você namoraria alguém como eu? – perguntei corando enquanto encarava a praia lá embaixo.

Shaoran não respondeu de primeira.

- Você me pegou de surpresa. Acho que precisaria te conhecer melhor antes. – ele comentou evasivo.

Eu não quis insistir. Seria me rebaixar demais.

- Apesar de que pelo comentário do Lucky você deve ter entendido que isso não é normal para mim. – continuou ele – Na minha profissão o melhor é não ter alguém a quem possam fazer mal.

- Eu sei que você deve me achar uma garota fútil e problemática. – eu disse encarando Shaoran novamente – Mas espero que um dia você descubra que não sou nada disso.

- Só você pode mostrar pra mim quem é. – disse ele me encarando também.

Seus olhos brilhavam perto dos meus e não pude me conter a olhar seus lábios novamente. "Isso está ficando obsessivo" pensei e ri.

- Do que está rindo? – ele me perguntou.

- Você também daria risada se eu te contasse, mas é constrangedor demais para mim. – disse contemplando o mar novamente e ficando de pé.

- Gosto da parte de você é sincera. – comentou ele ainda me olhando, mas levantando-se também – É o que eu tenho admirado em você. Você ficou com medo enquanto esteve com o Lucky?

- Em parte sim. Tive medo que a Michi não voltasse, mas não passou pela minha cabeça que ela fosse procurar você. – disse a ele ajeitando novamente o vestido – Mas fiquei muito feliz quando aquela porta abriu e encontrei vocês dois me esperando – nos olhamos durante um tempo mas não houve o que dizer – Fique convidado a voltar quantas vezes quiser ao meu jardim particular.

Sai caminhando sem esperar outra pergunta ou resposta de Shaoran.

- Só mais uma coisa. – disse sem me virar para ele – Amanhã sairei as oito em ponto. Boa noite. – e com uma pausa acrescentei – Mais uma vez obrigado!

E não sai pontualmente as oito apenas no dia seguinte como boa parte das outras três semanas também. O fim do ano estava se aproximando e eu pretendia repetir o Bazar das Estrelas que havia feito no ano passado. Como no ano anterior eu arrecadaria roupas, sapatos, acessórios e objetos das pessoas de maior condição e fazia um bazar a preço popular para ajudar instituições beneficentes, no ano passado dois orfanatos e uma creche. Tudo com apoio de Tomoyo e da senhora Misaki, esse ano Anabelle resolvera ajudar também e a Michi não nos falávamos desde o acontecido com o havia se encarregado da divulgação, Anabelle de encontrar patrocinadores e doadores e eu e a senhora Misaki de recolher as coisas, o trabalho mais pesado, mas eu ainda contava com a ajuda de alguns empregados de casa. Depois levávamos para um deposito que eu aluguei onde junto com outros voluntários separávamos por classe.

Cochilei durante o percurso da reunião que teríamos com todos os voluntários recostando-me em Shaoran. Senti suas mãos nas minhas quando chegamos ao prédio de uma creche beneficente no centro da cidade.

- Sakura, nós chegamos. – disse ele ao acariciar minha mão com o polegar – Limpa a baba.

- O quê?! – disse me sobressaltando passando a mão na boca.

- É brincadeira. – comentou Shaoran rindo de mim – Você tem estado bastante cansada nas últimas semanas.

- Idio... Deixa pra lá. – disse eu descendo do carro.

A reunião durou até quase meio dia, tivemos que nos dividir em grupo para organizar o que estava faltando, ainda havia muita coisa a se fazer.

- É uma iniciativa muito bonita. – Shaoran comentou na volta pra casa – Parabéns.

- Obrigado. – respondi mastigando minha barrinha de cereais – É muito cansativo também, tenho passado tardes separando roupas, sapatos, objetos, preços, mandando lavar, guardar, reparar. – massageie os ombros – Vou dormir alguns dias seguidos quando terminar. – eu ri de leve.

- Só não me voluntariei hoje por que tenho que cuidar de você. – ele comentou.

- Nem vem com essa desculpa – eu disse – Nem estou te dando trabalho nos últimos dias. Pode ajudar na segurança no dia do evento ou já que eu vou ficar no caixa, você pode ficar comigo. Funciona assim cada dólar vale duas estrelas que é a moeda de troca do bazar. As coisas são vendidas de 2 a 100 estrelas praticamente. Tem de tudo, de televisão a meia. E você pode me ajudar a separar as coisas lá em casa também. – retruquei.

- Sim senhora! – disse Shaoran prestando continência – Como a senhora quiser!

- Acho que vou sair hoje a noite. – comentei – Anabelle me convidou para 'distrair a mente' como ela disse. Também disse que seria muito bom se quisesse vir conosco como acompanhante dessa vez e não como minha sombra.

Aquilo era pura verdade. Desde que Anabelle viu Shaoran anda arrastando uma asa e tanta para ele. Ela não consegue me ver sem perguntar por ele e quando Shaoran está perto procura conversa de todas as formas possível. Sorte é que ele não parece corresponder, mas tem me incomodado muito mesmo assim.

- Não me leve a mal, mas não acho conveniente sentar-me na mesa com vocês. Estou trabalhando lembra? – disse ele.

- Claro. – eu respondi aliviada – Só fiz o que prometi a Anabelle.

Nós chegamos em casa um pouco depois das sete graças a um engarrafamento e eu havia cochilado novamente no carro, dessa vez me apoiando na janela. Estava me arrumando pra sair quando ouvir o celular tocar, era Tomoyo.

- Oi Tomy. – disse eu atendendo o celular – Nem te vi na saída, onde você se escondeu?

- Estava organizando meu grupo. Os meninos vão sair para colar cartazes amanhã e as meninas para distribuir panfletos. – comentou ela – Eles estão muito empolgados. Mas eu te liguei por uma coisa tão importante quanto o bazar, o Eriol me ligou e convidou para jantar. Estava com uma voz mais séria que o normal, eu estou preocupada.

- Relaxa. – eu respondi tirando uma saia branca do closet – Já escolheu a roupa mais bonita do seu guarda roupa? Quem sabe essa é grande noite que ele vai te pedir em namoro. Finalmente né?

Tomoyo riu nervosa.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas não quero criar esperanças. – respondeu ela – Há quanto tempo espero por isso? – ela parou pra pensar – Uns sete meses.

- Esse bebê já está pra nascer. – eu comentei rindo – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. To saindo também, vou à Dance and Kiss com a Anabelle e por pouco com o Shaoran também. Você acredita que ela me pediu pra convidá-lo para nos acompanhar?

- Você sabe que a Anabelle ataca todo mundo. – Tomoyo comentou – Eu até gosto dela, mais que da Michi, mas não gosto dessa atitude dela de querer amar o mundo. E o Shaoran aceitou?

- Ainda bem que não. – respondi – Se bem que se ele aceitasse podia ter acabado logo com isso. Está me dando agonia! Hoje ela me fez prometer que iria convidá-lo para sair conosco, era o que me faltava no fim da noite ter que suportar os dois se agarrando perto de mim. Eu ficaria... hum furiosa, eu acho.

- Isso está me parecendo ciúmes. – comentou Tomoyo.

- Ciúmes de que? – eu perguntei tentando disfarçar que estava começando a ficar nervosa com o assunto.

- Ciúmes do Shaoran. – disse Tomoyo devagar.

- De quem? – eu ri sonoramente para Tomoyo – Oi?! Só você pra me fazer rir com uma piada tão sem graça Tomoyo, eu e aquele brutamontes não temos nada em comum.

- Mas brigam como cão e gato. – comentou Tomoyo – Vai que uma hora vocês se acertam.

- Não estou interessada. – cortei Tomoyo e suas idéias de amor – Agora tenho que me arrumar. Sorte com o Eriol e me mantenha informada. Beijos.

Tomoyo ainda riu e fez um comentário qualquer sobre eu e Shaoran antes de desligar. Não faço questão de me lembrar o que foi. Lembro-me do Lucky estranhar o fato dele ter namorada, o que significa que não deve ser bom com mulheres. Deve esmagá-las com um abraço ou afogá-las com seu beijo. Melhor nem pensar.

Quando chegamos a porta da boate estava lotada, mas eu tinha credencial platinum e passei rapidamente para dentro onde parecia estar mais cheio ainda. Logo perdi Shaoran de vista e tive dificuldades de encontrar Anabelle em meio a multidão, ela ficou desapontada com o fora que levou dele e eu não pude deixar de me divertir muito com isso. Eu não estava com vontade de beber, por mim teríamos ido a um lugar mais sossegado quem sabe até mesmo jantar mas Anabelle havia insistido em ir na Dance and Kiss. Ela sim bebeu tudo que tinha direito e eu passei boa parte do tempo sentada próximo ao balcão e tomei poucos drinques ao ponto de estar bem lúcida quando ele se aproximou de mim.

- Acho muito desperdício uma jovem tão bela passar a noite toda desacompanhada nesse balcão. – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão – Jonas Krane.

Jonas era até bonito, alto, atlético, olhos muito sedutores e tenho certeza que Anabelle se derreteria em seu sorriso. Não respondi nada, olhei pra pista e ela já estava agarrada com outro cara.

- Não vai nem me dizer seu nome? – perguntou Jonas – Estou apaixonado por seus olhos.

- Já pensou que se eu estou sozinha nesse balcão talvez seja por opção. – eu respondi seca encarando o rapaz e me levantando.

- Nossa gatinha. – respondeu Jonas – Me dá pelo menos uma chance de conversar com você e...

Virei de costas para sair antes que ele continuasse falando, mas Jonas segurou o meu braço com um pouco de força.

- O que você tem de bonita também tem de mal educada não é? – disse ele – Nossa! Nem me disse seu nome ainda.

- Solta o braço dela. – disse Shaoran com um olhar ameaçador, ele se aproximou sem que eu percebesse e enquanto olhava pra Jonas podia ver faíscas saindo do seu olhar.

- Você trouxe seu irmão mais velho? – Jonas me perguntou rindo – Não precisa se preocupar, nós estamos quase nos entendendo. – disse ele a Shaoran.

- Solta agora o braço dela agora. – disse Shaoran mais uma vez.

Jonas abriu a boca para dizer algo mas Shaoran o atingiu antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. As pessoas em redor pararam pra olhar e os seguranças da boate se aproximaram rapidamente fazendo sinal pra Shaoran sair, ele confirmou com a cabeça e me pegando pelo braço chegamos do lado de fora. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de protestar ou dizer algo até estarmos na rua de trás onde era a saída e que aquela hora estava deserta.

- Você ficou louco? – perguntei meio que gaguejando enquanto empurrava Shaoran contra uma parede – Precisava bater no rapaz daquela forma? Ele ficou desacordado.

- Ele estava ameaçando você. – Shaoran me respondeu quase gritando – Eu só quis te ajudar. Espera. Espera. Espera. – ele disse trocando de posição comigo e me prendendo contra a parede – Você estava só fazendo charme? Estava gostando da conversa fiada daquele almofadinha?

- Eu? Claro que não! – respondi – Só acho que sua atitude foi exagerada demais para uma cantada sem perigo.

- Sem perigo?! Ele machucou seu braço. – disse ele ainda com raiva – Isso é sem perigo?

Eu não respondi e ele ficou me olhando nos olhos e arfando como se quisesse dizer algo. Tenho certeza que queria dizer alguma coisa! Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que não me contive em olhar seus lábios novamente. O silêncio reinou entre nós e depois de alguns segundos Shaoran começou a se afastar de mim, num ato sem pensar o segurei mantendo meu corpo ainda próximo do seu. Quer saber? Eu iria acabar logo com aquilo. Essa minha obsessão por seus lábios iriam me colocar a perder qualquer hora. Então me pus na ponta do pé e suspendi a cabeça aproximando nossos lábios.

* * *

_Olá pessoas_

_Peço desculpas por não ter postado ontem como é de costume, é que o dia foi muito corrido e quando cheguei em casa só conseguia pensar em dormir estava com dor de cabeça. Mas estou postando hoje, então viva! Gostaram da iniciativa da Sakura fazendo o bazar, isso só mostra que a velha Sakura que nós conhecemos continua a mesma se escondendo atrás dessa fachada de durona. E esse beijo hein?! Só no próximo capitulo pra descobri. _

_Obrigado a todos em especial a:_

_Marieta – Gostou de falar do passado do Shaoran?! Tem mais por vir. Que bom que está gostando da história. Continue acompanhando por favor. Beijos ;)_

_Melzinha – Seja bem vinda! O capitulo ainda está curto? É que eu tenho que parar numa parte de suspense que deixe aquele gostinho de 'quero mais' pra semana que vem rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigado viu! Sua review foi muito importante pra mim. Beijos ;)_

_BlackandWhiteGirl – Que bom que você voltou! Curiosa pra saber como o Fujitaka conheceu ele, eu vou contar isso mas não agora rsrsrs. Continua lendo pra saber. Beijos ;) Obrigado!_

_Mari – Seja bem vida! Que bom que está gostando e não se preocupe eu não abandono fics. Enquanto tiver pessoas lendo eu estarei atualizando. Obrigado viu! Beijos :)_

_É isso! Deixar um review não custa nada e é tao rapidinho e me faz tão feliz. Então deixa um vai!? Rsrsrsrs._

_Até semana que vem!_

_Beijos_


End file.
